the_marvel_omniverse_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity War
The Infinity War was the galaxy-wide conflict for the Infinity Stones. The conflict began when the Mad Titan, Thanos initiated his plan to gather all of the Infinity Stones to complete his quest for the eradication of half of all life in the universe. Background To Be Written Decimation of Sovereigns During 2009, Thanos had invaded all of the Sovereign Planets and murdered all of the race except Adam Warlock, who had nearly defeated him. Thanos eventually won and escaped with the Soul Stone The Battle for the Stones Massacre on Xandar Thanos and The Black Order traveled to Xandar and soon invaded the planet, effortlessly destroying a majority of the Nova Empire protecting it. Thanos would retrieve the Orb to find the stone was infact not inside, In parallel, he and The Black Order massacred half of the Xandarians as part of Thanos' quest to balance the universe Hunt for the Elders The Guardians get word of a distress signal on Knowhere and quickly travel towards with delusions of grandeur. Upon arriving, the Guardians of the Galaxy found the entire colony almost completely deserted and untouched. Detecting movement in the third quadrant of the colony, the Guardians landed their ship nearby and began to investigate. As they approached, the Guardians found Thanos brutally interrogating the Collector for the whereabouts of the Reality Stone. Despite Star-Lord's attempts to command the Guardians to hold position, they continued to close in on Thanos, hiding behind the remnants of the Collector's museum to spy on the Mad Titan. Unaware of their presence, Thanos continued to question the Collector, who swore that he had sold the Reality Stone, being unaware of its true nature, although Thanos did not believe him. However, due to having lost his wife Hovat and his daughter Kamariaat the hands of Thanos's campaign, Drax the Destroyer almost compromised the Guardians' position due to his anger, preparing to attack Thanos head-on. Star-Lord attempted to convince him to wait, noting that Thanos did not have the Stone yet, thus they could still take it from him before he noticed. His attempt was unsuccessful, however, with Drax ignoring Quill, prompting Mantis to force him to sleep in order to prevent him blowing their cover. Unfortunately, the sound of Drax collapsing on the ground drew Thanos's attention anyway, and he threw the Collector into a tank before advancing towards the Guardians. Before Star-Lord could give combat instructions to Gamora and Mantis, Gamora swiftly attacked Thanos without waiting, engaging in melee combat with her sword Godslayer. However, while Thanos managed to destroy Godslayer, Gamora quickly fatally stabbed him, with the remains of Godslayer and the switchblade Thanos had offered her as a child. Thanos appeared to quickly bleed out from his injuries, astonishing the other Guardians and the Collector. The Titan pleaded with Gamora, heartbroken that she would murder him with his own gift to her, before succumbing anticlimactically to his injuries, as Gamora cried for his death. The Titan's Trickery Nevertheless, Thanos's voice was still heard in spite of the Titan's apparent death, noting that Gamora's tears indicated she still cared for him to an extent. As the dead Titan and the surrounding Knowhere began to dissolve in a red mist, revealing a burning wasteland, Thanos's trickery was finally revealed: The Titan had already laid waste to Knowhere and retrieved the Reality Stone, conjuring an elaborate illusion using the Stone to lure in his adopted daughter. Thanos soon appeared himself, commenting that while reality was often disappointing, with the power of the Reality Stone, this no longer held true. Indeed, Thanos needed Gamora to disclose the location of the Soul Stone, being the only one who knew its whereabouts, telling her that he counted on their arrival and that they needed to discuss something. Gamora immediately attempted to attack Thanos, but was quickly restrained. Enraged, Drax broke his cover, attempting to attack Thanos, only for Thanos to simply smirk at Drax and immediately incapacitate him with the Reality Stone, turning him into lifeless bricks. Terrified, Mantis inadvertently revealed herself, causing Thanos to transform her with the Stone as well, cutting her into still-conscious ribbons of flesh, before being confronted by Quill. Thanos recognized Quill as Gamora's lover, who fruitlessly demanded that Thanos release Gamora, threatening to kill him. However, Gamora reminded him of his promise to kill her if she was captured by Thanos. Reluctantly, Quill pointed his Quad Blaster at Gamora, though Thanos was skeptical that Quill would have the courage to follow through on his promise. But, as they confessed their love to each other, Quill finally pulled the trigger. However, the Blaster only fired harmless bubbles - Thanos had preemptively transmuted the blaster's ammunition using the Stone, before transmuting the blaster itself into bubbles. Impressed with Quill for having the courage to do what was necessary, Thanos teleported himself and Gamora away with the Space Stone, leaving an astonished Quill behind with the broken Godslayer, as Drax and Mantis reconstituted themselves in the absence of the Reality Stone's effect Homesick Thor leading an exhibition to other planets in hope of resources for Asgard, lands his shuttle (The Statesman) on Titan. After a quick examination they begin heading back but are attacked by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. While the fight goes on, they hear an explosion nearby and Hercules sacrifices his life so Thor can head back to the Statesman shuttle, as Thor returns to the shuttle he finds Thanos destroying the Tesseract and placing the Space Stone in his Gauntlet. Thor spotted Loki and not caring for the treason he commited charged towards Thanos with his sword, but ultimately failed and was thrust into the debris of the ship to be trapped by debris. Unable to move, Thor then witnessed the death of his adoptive brother Loki. As Thanos went back to his shuttle Thor called for Heimdall and was teleported by the bifrost, Thanos quickly followed jumping in. Assault on the Rainbow Bridge Thor rushes to Heimdall telling him to rally the troops but it was too late. Thanos lands blasting Thor onto the bridge, he quickly rushes back going to battle Thanos but is ultimately defeated once more. As more forces charge on the bridge to Thor's aid, Thanos spots Heimdall attempting to use the Bifrost once again to save the King. Thanos charges to Heimdall ordering him to take him to Nidavellir for the final stone which he believed Eitri had hid from him. Heimdall sadly saves Thor instead and is then choked to death by Thanos, he then used the Space Stone to disappear to Nidavellir. Eitri the Worksman After arriving to Nidavellir, the Sanctuary II arrives soon after to murder the living Dwarves Thanos left alive. While this happened he went to Eitri's workshop and took the Power Stone and cut off his hands. During the Massacre, Silver Surfer comes down and begins attacking the Order but is teleported to Earth by Thanos. When Ebony Maw askes why he did so, Thanos replies with "Perfectly Balanced, as all things should be." Attempting to even the odds of the oncoming battle Invasion of Earth Crash Landing Silver Surfer would crash into the New York Sanctum, before Doctor Strange and Wong was leaving. The Surfer would tell them about what would happen, Strange would then get Tony Stark who was in the park with Pepper Potts. Once Stark was brought up to date about the threat of Thanos and the Infinity Stones, the group realized that the android Vision, who had the Mind Stone embedded in his head, would be another target. However, Stark explained that Vision had disappeared after Civil War, and that only the fugitive Captain America could possibly find him. He insisted that Stark call Rogers, only for Stark to explain that him and Rogers had fallen out. Before he could do another thing, Surfer collapsed to the floor only for Wong to take him to another room where he could be treated. Attack at Greenwich Village Before Stark could place the call, they were interrupted by the sound of agitation in the streets and debris flying through the air. Leaving the Sanctum to investigate, the four found people fleeing and screaming in panic, as a Q-Ship sent by Thanos had arrived, devastating the surrounding city with powerful winds. From the inside of a bus travelling to his college, Peter Parker saw the Q-Ship from afar. While his friend Ganke Leeds provided a distraction, Parker covertly left the vehicle and donned the Spider-Man Suit, swinging back to Manhattan to face the arriving invaders. The Q-Ship was confronted by Tony Stark, Norrin Radd, Doctor Strange and Wong. As Stark commanded his A.I F.R.I.D.A.Y to evacuate the surrounding area and mobilize emergency response teams, Doctor Strange cast the Winds of Watoomb, neutralizing the powerful winds created by the Q-Ship. This action against the craft drew out the Ship's inhabitants, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian, members of The Black Order, who descended from the Ship in a tractor beam, confronting the four heroes on the street. The Children of Thanos demanded the Time Stone, kept in the Eye of Agamotto, from Strange, only to be rudely rebuffed and commanded to leave by both Strange and Stark. Frustrated, Maw commanded Obsidian to attack and retrieve the Stone, Stark then donned his nanotech Mark L armor, and blasted away the crook known as the Black Dwarf. With Obsidian incapacitated, Maw moved on the offensive, sending the distracted Iron Man flying into the air and directly assaulting Strange and Wong with his telekinetic powers, throwing debris at the Masters. While Wong defended against Maw's attacks, Strange used his Sling Ring to send Banner to safety in the nearby Washington Square Park. Iron Man returned, commanding Strange to also flee and get the Time Stone away from the city, who refused. The Avenger attempted to assault Maw, only to be engaged by Obsidian, who sent Iron Man flying into Washington Square Park. While Iron Man held off Obsidian to protect any nearby civilians, eventually joined by an arriving Spider-Man, during this. The Silver Surfer took off into the skies trying to find Captain America and his Secret Avengers. On the streets, Maw engaged Strange and Wong, telekinetically throwing a swarm of brick spikes at them. The Masters managed to redirect the attack with their Sling Rings, injuring Maw. Infuriated, Maw incapacitated Wong by bursting a nearby fire hydrant. Strange attempted to restrain Maw with an Eldritch Whip, only for the latter to tackle Strange, telekinetically trapping him in the side of a nearby building. Attempting to directly remove the Time Stone from the Eye, Maw was quickly rebuffed, burned by a magical seal protecting the Relic. Breaking free, Strange attempted to use the Stone against Maw, but was quickly restrained again by cables. Before Maw could kill Strange, he warned that his death would not remove the seal, causing Maw to choke him unconscious instead, choosing to bring him back to the Q-Ship alive. However, the Cloak of Levitation managed to escape the restraints with the unconscious Strange, with an enraged Maw in hot pursuit. As the Cloak fled past the combatants in the park, chased by Maw, Iron Man tasked Spider-Man with rescuing the unconscious Strange as he held off Obsidian. Despite Maw's efforts, Spider-Man managed to grab Strange, only for the both of them, as well as the Cloak, to be caught in the Q-Ship's tractor beam. Maw boarded the Q-Ship with Strange, and immediately prepared to leave Earth's atmosphere. The Cloak managed to stow away aboard the Ship while Spider-Man was left clinging outside the Ship's hull as it ascended. Back on the surface, Obsidian managed to overpower Iron Man, only to be sent through a portal to a barren snowy mountain by Wong before he could finish the downed Avenger. As Obsidian attempted to return, Wong managed to close the portal, severing the former's left arm. In gratitude, Iron Man personally invited Wong to his wedding, before giving chase to the escaping Q-Ship to rescue the captive Strange. As he pursued the Ship to outer space, he deployed the Iron Spider Armor from the New Avengers Facility to rescue Spider-Man, who was beginning to lose consciousness due to the lack of air. As Spider-Man fell unconscious from the Ship, the Armor managed to catch and surround him, allowing him to regain consciousness. With a final farewell from Iron Man, F.R.I.D.A.Y activated the Armor's in-built parachute to return him safely to the surface, much to Parker's dismay. As Iron Man boarded the alien craft, he received a desperate call from Pepper Potts, who demanded his whereabouts. Potts became distressed upon learning he was currently on the departing Q-Ship, and beckoned him to return home. However, as the Ship left Earth's atmosphere, the call was lost, and Iron Man's connection with F.R.I.D.A.Y. was severed. Rescue of Doctor Strange Doctor Strange found himself in the captivity of Ebony Maw, aboard a Q-Ship bound to rendezvous with his father Thanos, while telekinetically immobilized and surrounded by hundreds of alien microsurgery needles. Noticing that Strange is awake, Maw approached him, preparing to begin the torture. He informed Strange that he would be judged harshly by Thanos for bringing Strange to him alive, and so requires Strange to remove the magical seal protecting the Time Stone in the Eye of Agamotto, to allow Maw to retrieve it. With this remark, Maw began to telekinetically stab the microsurgery needles one by one into Strange's body, each inducing terrible pain, while commanding that Strange release the Stone, to no avail. As Strange begins losing faith that he would be able to survive this, Iron Man flies in battling Ebony Maw. Strange (taking the opportunity) breaks free only to kill Ebony Maw with one blast afterwards. As they go to find an exit, Thanos traps Strange and freezes Stark in place. He then proceeds to kill Stark hoping to get the stone from Strange, it worked and the Doctor makes an offer he cant refuse. Thanos smiles disappearing once more to Earth to get the final stone. Battle of London Thanos arrives in London (following Silver Surfers trail) and battles Scarlet Witch and Vision eventually getting the stone whilst destroying several city blocks with the battle. Thankfully a majority of the civilians we're saved by Moon Knight who was passing by As Surfer gains a surprising advantage on Thanos, he begins to disappear. But this wasn't the work of the Space Stone, but it was the work of the demon Mephisto Fear or Love? Thanos arrives back on Titan with Mephisto, he turns raising his gauntlet (which was complete with all stones) about to kill him. Mephisto begs for forgiveness knowing of his true power. Thanos spares him and then travels to meet Lady Death after Mephisto says she was rumored that she had returned to her homeworld, Thanos surprised by this teleports both of them. Upon arriving, Mephisto is astonished because he had never set foot in this dimension. Thanos continues walking until he arrives infront of Lady Death's throne. Thanos tries to talk to her but her servant does instead, Thanos begs her to speak but she no longer finds him 'amusing' and attempts to walk away. Thanos follows telling her how much he loves her, that he'd build a museum or a castle for them because she should be praised like a Queen! But before she talked, Thanos said "Darling Mistress your scorn wounds me dearly," Thanos said with a sad tone "And if proof of my depravity is what is needed, then so be it." He then snapped his fingers killing his own daughter, Gamora. Her servant begins to speak again but Thanos erases him unwilling to talk to a fool. "What is it? Fear? I have done everything you've asked and more, it's within our grasp!" She continued not to speak even as Mephisto rejoined them listening to Thanos. "When we met I vowed to you I would complete our goal to erase half the universe, and now with the snap of my fingers I can do it!" She turned telling him not to and she didn't love him anymore, Thanos then closed his eyes looking down. "I ignored my destiny once, I can not do that again. Even for you." ''He raised his gauntlet to the air even scaring Mephisto, "He's going to do it.." He muttered right before Thanos snapped his fingers, officially whipping out half the universe. Disappearance Farewell my Lover As Thanos finished what he came to do he placed his helmet on then disappeared using the Space Gem. Victims Peter Parker whilst sitting on a date with Mary Jane Watson, apologizes to her before he fades to ash being erased from existance. Bucky Barnes sits inside the Secret Avengers Headquarters talking with a few other members, the conversation abruptly stops so he turns seeing that they had disappeared and soon after he does aswell. Steve walks in at the last moment seeing this, Nick Fury while inside the Helicarrier turns seeing a few of the onboard crew disappeared, he follows them shortly after. This is only a few of the long list of characters who we're erased from existence due to Thanos's snap Aftermath Planes begin falling out of the skies, helicopters begin crashing into buildings, cars running over people all unoperated by people. Thankfully some are saved by nearby heroes like Silver Surfer, Captain Marvel, and Thor. Captain Steve Rogers sits in the Avengers Tower alongside the many other known superheroes surrounded by computers that are displaying the photos and ids of the people who we're erased (so far). Everyone was unable to speak, they had lost friends, family, lovers. The same question resided, "What next?" As Tony Stark enters the room alongside his best friend James Rhodes and superhero / business owner Daniel Rand, a large crash is heard nearby. The War Endgame Defenders vs the Guardians of the Galaxy Crashing in Central Park Star-Lord and the others Guardians fade from existence leaving a slightly depressed Rocket to try and save his own life from crashing, sadly the Milano crashes officially being destroyed but Rocket was able to save himself from death. He slowly exits the debris finding himself facing the surviving Avengers Raccoon Mayhem Rocket wipes away his tears and raises his rifle saying "Just because I witnessed a couple colleagues deaths doesn't mean I won't wipe you also!" Believing none of them are taking him seriously he opens fire but Captain America runs in using his shield to block the blast, with the odds against him. Rocket runs into the debris and quickly grabs a prototype he had been working on and clicks a button and a large robotic armor forms. He emerges back into the battle firing at them but is ultimately defeated by Iron Fist when he destroys it with one mighty punch. Defeat As Rocket goes to continue the battle, Jessica Jones talks him down and explains that their friends we're erased also. Rocket interrupts her telling her he knows who did it, after some quick conversation they decide they will need all the help they can get. Rule of Doom Silver Surfer wakes up in the burning sunlight which surprisingly helped heal his pain. But to his eyes, nor Wong or Strange appear to be anywhere. As he goes to move Daniel Drumm walks in telling him to rest, he tries to inform him of the disappearances but is interrupted as the Sanctum is attacked. Daniel rushes downstairs but is quickly defeated by Doctor Doom and his DoomBots and is then brought upstairs to be dealt with. As they all begin getting 'familiar' with themselves, Drumm says "I warn you Doom, you meddle in dangerous matters you do not FULLY understand." Doom then asks Daniel to enlighten him but is interupted by Surfer he demands that Doctor Voodoo is released only to be blasted by Doom. As Drumm begins to slowly inform Doom, Doom is attacked by Adam Warlock. Drumm and Norrin we're astonished by this because Adam Warlock was believed as a myth or legend. He was able to calm down both parties and they all took a seat to hear Adam talk about the Mad Titan and how he gained the gauntlet and such because he had been plotting revenge for many years. Afterwards Adam claims that he must create and lead a team that would take the stones and protect them from any genocidal maniac like Thanos. After some argument between Doctor Voodoo and Doctor Doom, they come to the conclusion that he would indeed lead if something like this we're created. Plan B Now at the Avengers Facility is a long table of superheroes trying to conjure up a plan to stop Thanos and hopefully reverse what happened with Black Widow arriving late after attempting to stop some of the chaos in the streets of New York. After some talk, they decide that they need to take to space and to Thanos and find the Gauntlet to reverse this catastrophe. Characters like Namor, Nova, Cloak, Wolverine, Spider-Man, Rocket Raccoon, Thing, Cyclops, and many more join up, each members with an important task. Thor, Groot (who had been turned into a child once again after the crash), and Rocket Raccoon travel to Nidavellir in hopes of making a weapon that would be able to defeat Thanos A group would travel to Wakanda to prepare for the next invasion which they believe would happen in the near future And a small chunk would head off into Space searching for Thanos And finally, a secret team would also search for Thanos in hopes to save the galaxy. The team was filled with Doctor Doom, Doctor Voodoo, Silver Surfer, and their leader, Adam Warlock. Preparation Yondu's Ravager Clan While travelling into space, the team splits up into three different shuttles to hopefully cover my areas quicker so they would be able to find him sooner. Whilst doing so, Richard Ryder's shuttle (Shuttle Two) is attacked and taken onto the Benatar which is owned by Yondu's Ravager Clan after The Battle of the Ravagers. They are quickly imprisoned and taken to cells, meanwhile Beast was able to escape the ship and stealth-fully move around the ship. Breakout While setting off to Xandar to hopefully take some loot and gain access to any private areas using Ryder, Beast was then able to make it to the security room and knock out the guards and release the prisoners / comrades of his. It didn't take long for the group (Nova, Nebula, Beast, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Iron Fist, and some other S.H.I.E.L.D agents) to successfully take over the ship and imprison their captures, but Yondu was able to save his own ass by talking to Nova who he had once met through the Guardians of the Galaxy. He then joined their conquest but secretly had other plans for the team Weapon of Mass Destruction Thor, Rocket Raccoon and Groot land on Nidavellir, a cold empty planet with ginormous mountains. As they walk on Thor wonders what happened, but it didn't matter. What mattered was Thor's Revenge, so he kept walking and kept walking until he reached the top of the highest mountain on Nidavellir where he finds King Eitri's lab. Inside there is a clear view of the forges which have gone extinct as they encounter Eitri, now the only remaining Dwarf. They understand that Thanos ordered Eitri to craft the Infinity Gauntlet and crippled the Dwarf so he could not forge anything else after that. However, Thor convinces Eitri that they can work together to defeat Thanos. In order to do so, they plan on crafting a the Stormbreaker. Finding Thanos Adventuring off into space alongside his newfound team (the Eternals), they searched the cosmos for the ship they believed he'd be found on. After a day of travel they finally found such a vehicle but instead of invading which they could've done faster then Iron Man's team, Adam ordered them not to. The key to beating Thanos was to catch him off guard, which is hard because he's the most powerful being in the universe and people would constantly chase after the Titan. Doctor Voodoo was fed up and entered which caused him to be defeated and sent to the Soulworld by the very man he wished to defeat Boarding the Sanctuary And on Shuttle 3 was Iron Man's team, they quickly neutralized any Chitauri guards wandering around. They made way to a place to hide so they could rest after several long days of travel, the heroes would take shifts resting and waiting on watchout. Uniting the Dwarf Star Together with Eitri, Thor and Rocket worked to repair and restart Nidavellir, in order to forge Stormbreaker, a powerful axe capable of killing Thanos and summoning the Bifrost. However, the iris mechanism focusing the star's energy, required to heat the Uru metal ingots for the weapon, was crippled. Volunteering to physically hold the iris doors open, Thor bore the full brunt of the star's power to light the forge and allow Eitri to heat the metal and pour it into the mold. However, the critically injured Thor fell unconscious partway through the process, shutting the iris and leaving the weapon incomplete and without a handle. With the complete Stormbreaker the only thing that could heal Thor, Eitri frantically searched for a handle, calling for Groot to help. Steeling himself, the Guardian stepped up, using his own wooden arm instead as an improvised handle, completing Stormbreaker. The Final Assault Assault on the Sanctuary During Bruce Banner's shift, he was taken by Supergiant where she offered a deal. Hulk was clearly one of the strongest Avengers and he refused. Thankfully, Scarlet Witch witnessed Supergiant taking him and followed after. She arrived saving Bruce by engaging in combat, after winning. Chitauri guards surrounded them but Iron Man and Wolverine swooped in defeating them with time to spare. Their invasion started early with no preparation, quickly taking out Chitauri officers with every step like it was nothing. As they finally entered Thanos's Throne Room, they found a smaller looking Thanos quickly getting close only to find Gamora. But it wasn't the deadliest assassin they remembered, it was a Clone and child of the Infinity Stones (made by Thanos as a coping method). Thanos entered saying he was proud of his new creation and to show off it's abilities, he ordered it to kill them causing Wolverine to battle Gamora's Clone. As he surprisingly began losing, Cyclops blasted her to dust and Thanos formed a transparent box around his head causing him to lose oxygen. Scarlet Witch rushes to the aid of Cyclops telling them in shock that he is dead, the team was sad but couldn't stop fighting. Thanos found the fight interesting but not fun due to his abilities, he even at one point froze time just to examine them. Everything went smooth for Thanos until the Sanctuary was attacked! Yondu had called his Ravager friends and an army began flying after wanting vengeance, Thanos stopped the battle quickly he had against Stark's crew to say the famous words "Fun isn’t something one considers when balancing the universe. But this… does put a smile on my face."'' He snapped his fingers sending all the heroes to Wakanda and he sent himself somewhere unknown, leaving the Sanctuary to fall to the Ravagers. Journey to the Soulworld Cyclops awakens in the Soulworld alongside Cloak and the famous Doctor Voodoo. They walk around scared and curious until they spot the Sanctum Sanctorum, they spend hours walking to it until eventually they arrive inside to find the living Doctor Strange. He explains that he was not killed during Thanos's Snap, Thanos knew of his vast abilities and sent him to the Soulworld and made it seem as if he had been erased by teleporting his lifeless body to somewhere no one would find while his consciousness was in the Soulworld. Battle of Wakanda As Wakanda's army and the Secret Avengers (and some other heroes) gathered to face the alien invaders, War Machine detected two enemy signatures approaching the city's energy barrier, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian. Steve Rogers, Black Widow and Okoye (who took over after Black Panther's disappearance) moved to confront and negotiate with The Black Order. Notably, Obsidian had received a new mechanical left arm to replace the one lost in New York City. Noticing that Corvus Glaive was absent, Black Widow inquired his whereabouts, only for Midnight to claim that he had perished from his earlier injuries. As Midnight asserted that Thanos would retrieve the Mind Stone, Okoye warned the Children that their father would find nothing but dust and blood waiting for him in Wakanda. Midnight countered, boasting that they had blood to spare, before signalling the dropships to release their armies. Finding their opponents nonnegotiable, the trio rejoined the rest of the army as they prepared for invaders. As they begin to walk back they get word over the comm unit the all teams had returned magically from the Sanctuary II. All of the heroes regrouped up on the battlefield preparing for The Black Order's revenge for making their colleagues die and ship fall. As Okoye ordered the army to hold position, the dropships opened, releasing the Outriders - a countless army of genetically engineered alien soldiers, with a single, unwavering objective to kill. At Midnight's signal, the Outriders began relentlessly charging into the Wakandan energy barrier, with no regard for their own safety, much to the horror of the Wakandan defenders. Despite the barrier killing numerous amounts of them, one by one, several Outriders began to force themselves through the barrier, and began directly charging the defenders. Under orders from Shuri, and Border Tribe protected the army using their energy cloaks, while the King's Guard fired on the approaching Outriders using their spears, joined by Daniel Rand and Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster. Providing air support, Captain Marvel and War Machine bombarded the surviving Outriders from above. However, Banner noticed that the limited success of the direct forward assault caused the Outriders to begin to circle the barrier to flank the armies instead. Thankfully Shuri had thought of that and doubled the shields on the back With a final battle cry from W'Kabi, the Wakandan army charged to meet the Outriders in close combat, holding them off in a bloody melee while Thanos spectated. However, as the battle intensified, the defenders were slowly overwhelmed by the seemingly never-ending numbers of Outriders. However, the tide of the battle suddenly turned when the Bifrost Bridge beamed down from the sky into the center of the battlefield, scattering the Outriders. The newly forged Stormbreaker emerged from the Bridge, cutting swaths through the Outriders and rescuing the downed heroes. To the astonishment and delight of the Avengers and defending army, Thor, armed with Stormbreaker, Rocket Raccoon and Groot stepped out of the Bridge into the battlefield, confronting the Outrider armies. Demanding Thanos' presence, Thor used Stormbreaker to singlehandedly destroy a large element of the Outriders in a single lightning-charged slam, before joining the melee with the Guardians. Thanos's Arrival Out of nowhere, a large glowing beam forms in the Jungles of Wakanda making a groupful leave the battle going to check it out. Upon arriving, heroes engaged in combat battling the Mad Titan but they we're being easily defeated by his mass power. Thanos walks to Scarlet Witch who lays on the ground crying, he tells her he knows how it feels referring to Gamora. "It'll get better" he says as he raises his gauntlet blasting, but to his surprise she lives. Captain America had jumped infront saving her life, he hit the ground beginning to slowly fade. "It doesn't matter if you're going to save one life or a billion, you go out fighting.." And then out of nowhere, Bruce breaks the Hulkbuster transforming into the Incredible Hulk! He charged battling Thanos shocking everyone by almost winning, but Thanos blasted him back leading Adam Warlock to join the battle! With one uppercut, Thanos fell back and the gauntlet slipped off landing in the battlefield. All the heroes charged towards it but Doom was the one to grab it, his body was unable to control the power sending him back without the gauntlet. The New Champion arose holding the gauntlet, Adam looked around hovering up. Thanos charged after but Adam froze him midair, "You gifted me with life once but that was tainted by your corrupt mindset. So I shall repay the favor" He then blasted Thanos killing him. Aftermath The Debt The Eternals awaken at some unknown beautiful land, Adam Warlock floats down explaining what had happened. They we're on Titan but thousands of years before it's collapse, he repayed Thanos's debt of life. By giving him a life of peace on the planet he loved so much Conclusion After defeating Thanos, Adam reversed the effects of Thanos's Snap using the combined forces of the Infinity Stones. Whilst overlooking the battlefield he realized he wasn't able to make everyone return from the dead. But he used the combined powers of the Soul Stone to bring those missed back, but with the fateful consequence. To bring those who are loved and mourned he would also have to bring back those who we're feared. In the moment of sadness Adam Warlock rose his gauntlet to the sky bringing both sides back from the dead. Revival At the end of the war Adam Warlock revived those effected from Thanos's Snap and a majority of those who died during or previously. This is a list of those very characters Erased This is a list of people who we're effected by Thanos's Snap Revived Characters This is a list of all the characters who Adam Warlock revived * Erik Killmonger * Steve Rogers * Ulysses Klaue * Obadiah Stane * Brock Rumlow * Wolfgang von Strucker * Korath the Pursuer * Yondu U'Donta * Ultron * Nakia * Kurse * M'Baku * Darren Cross * Georges Batroc * Elektra Natchios * Nick Fury * Victor von Doom * Kenuichio Harada * Marc Spector * Remy LeBeau * Maximus Boltagon * Hela * Cornell Stokes * Skurge * Sif * Jean Grey * Korg * Luke Cage Structures Want and Hate didn't just stop at living things, it continued to places and even items. * New Attilan After Attilan's destruction (due to The Black Order), Adam Warlock took some of the rements of Attilan and created a new more stable one on Earth. * Asgard To be Noted Gamora was not revived because she is trapped inside the pocket dimension known as the Soulworld Captain America was revived but aged and lost the Super Soldier Serum causing him to retire leaving the mantle to his close friend Sam Wilson. Nakia was revived but found T'Challa with Ororo Munroe and decided to go back to her undercover work for Wakanda. M'Baku now surfaces from slight memory loss and only reminds when he was allied with the other Wakandan tribes, not remembering of his final more corrupt days. Gallery Quotes Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Infinity War Category:Timeline